Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation
by i'mherepresent
Summary: A mistake can make you learn, but also it can twist and deform you into something you are not.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation

A/N: Something I thought up from a long time ago but did not act on it. Now I finally decided to do this, but take note that this is still just an experiment of mine and also this is a bit short in length.

I'm still trying to straighten out my thoughts on what I should do about this story, but if I do get a solid thought I'll post a longer chapter.

**Just posted a poll on my profile. Try and vote there. I will create an official poll for TbT later on though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 1: Aftermath of a mistake

A gloomy day.

A gray, depressing sky hangs over a cemetery in the confines of Tokyo.

Thick dark clouds that emit a hazy glint of light, veiled the heavens, threatening to let loose a thick downpour.

Lightning and Thunder soon came in; the frightening flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the skies and the loud roar of thunder echoed.

The rain started pouring; cold drops of water from the heaven fell like tears of sadness.

In the middle of the dark and stormy day, a lone soul came and entered the empty cemetery.

It was a woman, long black hair, wearing black business suit, black stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

She walked in the rain without mind that she is already drenched from its cold embrace. In her arms she carried a bouquet of white flowers wrapped in white cloth.

The woman walked as if her destination was miles away, each of her steps was heavy, expressing clearly the hesitation to come to this place.

She walked up to the highest point of the cemetery, up a hill, where on top of it, one tomb stood alone.

"…"

The woman stood there and gently placed down the bouquet of flowers right by the tomb.

On the marble tombstone there was a name etched there a name that means a lot to the woman who visited.

It was someone she had cares for, ever since she was young. He was the reason why she continued to exist, a pillar to support her purpose in life.

But now that he died, it was a heavy blow to her existence and a jagged dagger in her heart.

Like the rain, the woman cried bitter tears but her expression remained the same, cold and lifeless.

The sadness failed to affect the woman stone-cold expression since it already destroyed most of the traces emotions left in the woman. All that remained inside her is an empty space of silent despair and never-ending longing.

It has been 6 months since the death of the boy who is now resting here in the tomb.

It was a chaotic event back in the academy where the boy is staying; an academy dedicated to nurturing IS pilots. An all-female environment except for the boy who tragically died in that academy.

Terrorist armed with IS units attacked the academy, many of the pilots, mostly students, rose to fight the intruders and they were successful in repelling the interlopers. But just when victory was assured, the invaders brought out a nuke, carried by a submarine waiting near the academy.

The warhead was fired, no one from the academies ranks could stop it, their machines had been worn out from the fight and could not even fly. No one had the power to avert the impending disaster.

Except for the boy, he flew with his white IS towards the missile without fear. Even though his machine was out of energy, he still flew towards the pillar of death crashing from above and collided with it.

With one last push, he diverted the missile away from the academy and detonated it in a safe distance.

He was able to save the academy where those he love and care for are in, in exchange for his life.

He and his machine were never found in the aftermath of the nuclear explosion.

Though search and rescue operations were carried out in order to find him, it was later called off. The evidence all point to one conclusion, the boy who saved everyone has passed away.

It was heart-breaking moment for everyone who knew the boy. Accepting his death was not easy for them, some even rue it even to this day. Locking themselves in an eternal loop of replaying what happened and wishing that it could have been different.

But for the woman standing in front of the boy's tomb, the pain was even greater. More agonizing than pain itself, it was indescribable for her.

She promised to protect him but in the end, it was the other way around. He died protecting her and what was worst… is that she never got to tell him how much he meant to her.

She never got to show the love that she so longed to give him.

He died without knowing how much he means to her, how broken and regretful she is how she just watched him in his last moments, still like a statue.

The scenes were still haunting her to this day, giving her neither rest nor respite to rest her soul.

It was like torment, it was like hell.

Even since this tomb was built in his honor, she came here once every week and would just sit here, thinking what could have been if she had the power to change the past.

It was a lonesome punishment for herself, for not being able to do what she was supposed to do.

But now, she came here not to sit and mull, she came here with a different intention in mind.

In her hand, she has a small transparent black box where inside it; lay a small white orb, glowing with a pale white light.

It was something she demand from her friend, the genius who changed the world with her break-through invention. That said friend gave it to her.

It was a device said that can make her see the boy again.

But there are consequences she must face once she uses the device. Her friend when she gave the box to her was really expressing that she just think it over and just forget it. But her mind was made up; she is determined to see him again, to hold him, to see his face, his smile, all over again.

"Don't worry, with this, I can finally start over with you again. I don't care about the me in the time, she doesn't care for you, just like I did when you are still alive… don't worry… you're Chifuyu-nee will do anything… I will protect you… forever…"

Her last word was accompanied by her black IS [Kurezakura] being deploying.

Black armor cladded her body.

On her hand she held the black box.

"Ichika… I'm coming for you…"

The woman, who is none other than Chifuyu Orimura, smiled.

A huge smiled full of twisted feelings born out of being crushed, shattered and reformed by pain and regret.

A smile saying that she is ready to kill just to get back what she lost...


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation

A/N: Finally I updated this after a long time! Know that the chapters coming in is just the beginning so it might be a little short but will get longer once the story goes along.

Might put some battles next chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 2: Confronting the mistake

4:45pm in the IS academy.

A normal routine in a normal day, that was what Chifuyu thought while she tirelessly worked on the mountain of paperwork and grading sheets on her table.

She did this same routine hundreds of times now, enough that even though the number of documents she needs to work on is quite numerous, Chifuyu can finish it quickly without voicing any form of complaints or feel any kind of exhaustion from sitting in chair for almost half a day.

Most women of Chifuyu are not wholly focused on their work but rather they are out there looking for a suitable man to date or even marry but Chifuyu on the other hand was not even concerned of such things, right now her focus is to finish this grading term and then probably go home and wait for her brother to arrive for the weekend break.

Everything was simple for Chifuyu and this is what she desires, she already had the fun of being internationally famous as the Brunhilde, she thought that part of her life was fun too but to her nothing really compared to a peaceful life with her little brother Ichika.

(Finally this is the final piece of work I'll be doing, for the rest of the weekend I'm free at home… maybe I should have Ichika pamper me a bit… I haven't had his massage for a long time now.)

Beneath Chifuyu frozen poker face lays her desires for some relaxation and comfort that strangely only her little brother can provide.

Usually she would find this unusual feeling of desire to be with Ichika weird and wrong but right now she doesn't even mind, she is seemingly set on finishing this last piece of work and then go straight home and wait for Ichika to arrive home as well.

"Orimura-sensei… you seem to be very focused on your work there? How about you relieve yourself some stress and come with us for some karaoke."

Without warning however, Chifuyu peaceful working was disturbed by some of her co-teachers here in the academy, they came with the offer for a night out in the city and from how their faces and their attire which they might have put on right here in the academy confines rather than in their own homes, they must have male companions that are expecting.

(Don't they get tired of this…)

Chifuyu briefly stopped writing; she placed her pencil down and looked at her colleagues who are dressed in casual and somewhat flirty outfit the sighed.

"While I do go out from time to time, I have really no interest in going especially if I'm going to accompany a crowd. Count me out this time."

After the curt decline, Chifuyu went back to working.

"Eh? But many of our friends, especially male friends, seem to be interested in you."

"Miss Orimura is after all very beautiful."

"You can use this chance to find a boyfriend, you are after all in the prime of your life and with the looks and charms you have, you can definitely make some worth-while memories."

The other teachers that invited Chifuyu are very happy and excited about things that Chifuyu don't find interesting at all, the person in question suppressed a frown from surfacing on her face, hiding it with her frozen poker face.

"I'm not really worried about marriage or any relationship for that matter; I have too much to think of than worry about things so bothersome such as marriage and if I don't welcome marriage then you can probably guess what my stand against meeting with men."

The teachers who were chattering earlier suddenly fell quiet because of the cold look Chifuyu aimed at them when she said those dismissive words.

"Well, if you're not interested… but tell us when you want to have a drink next time."

"Yeah…"

The teachers finally left leaving Chifuyu and a handful of other teachers who are still working in peace in the faculty.

"They just want me around so that they can't attract more men… what am I? Some sort of poster girl?"

Chifuyu felt a little irked because of that thought. The irritation built up but luckily was stopped by Chifuyu herself before it made her do something scary to others.

Finally after an hour, Chifuyu finally finished with all the documents she needed to do. She promptly fixed her table, filed all the documents she finished and then fixed the rest of her things and hurriedly left the faculty room that was now empty.

After a short meeting with Maya whom she left in-charge for the rest of the weekend on her position as the dorm room supervisor of the 1st years, Chifuyu hurried to the monorail station and quickly boarded the first train that came that's bound for the city.

Now heading to the glimmer metropolis in a monorail, Chifuyu thought of calling her brother who she knew would be delayed for a few hours because he is currently with the usual trope of girls that follow him around.

"So when will you get home?"

[An hour or two maybe… Houki and Laura are quarreling here and I think I can't leave this alone… But I promise I will arrive as soon as possible.]

Chifuyu sighed but then smiled.

"Geez, I can guess that the cause of that spat is you again…"

[Chifuyu-nee… sorry…]

Hearing the apologetic tone from Ichika, Chifuyu chuckled a little; she is imagining Ichika's troubled face on the other line.

"Just hurry up alright; you know I don't know how to prepare dinner."

[I will hurry it up here so I can make Chifuyu's favorite curry.]

"Hmmm… see then Ichika."

Chifuyu ended the call and slid the phone back in her pocket.

(That idiot is way too nice to others… way too nice… but more so for me… sigh… better do something nice to him for a change… All I did back then is mooch him off with orders and requests… I haven't done anything very sisterly to him…)

Chifuyu made a pensive look on her face when she realized her shortcomings to her brother. Now with a rarely seen resolute look of a sister determined to do something nice to her brother, Chifuyu quickly thinks up of many things that she can do.

However a short while later Chifuyu finally arrived in the front of their house but still thought of nothing good.

"After all that thinking on the way… I still came up with nothing… I'm started to regret a little about the kind of big sister I turned to be…" A small amount of dejection, Chifuyu muttered out as she groped for the key of their house in her pocket.

But to her surprise, she grabbed the door knob and it just opened.

It was left ajar by someone else who entered the house.

Chifuyu knew that it was not Ichika who did this; she can't feel his gentle presence anywhere near her.

Chifuyu had always been familiar and sensitive of Ichika's presence enough to know right now that he is not the one who came here before her and left the door open.

Her little brother was not too stupid to do something like that.

One obvious giveaway to that is the opposite presence she is sensing inside her house, a presence opposite to that of Ichika.

A bone-chilling malice churns inside the confines of the house like a whirlpool of evil intent slowly sucking things to its evil embrace.

(Tch… pretty lame for an assassin… what is she trying copy a scene from a movie…)

Chifuyu said that without a care, but different from that uncaring statement, she is very much on guard with whatever is inside her house.

She grabbed the door and opened it and stepped inside… there Chifuyu saw something she did not expect at all.

The intruder was a woman, same age as her and oddly same features too.

She is standing by the living room and seems to be looking at a picture frame.

"Oh? You're here… and I thought it was Ichika…" The woman placed the picture face down on the coffee table and faced Chifuyu with an eerie grin.

Inside the Orimura household, two absolutely identical women stood and faced each other intently.

Both had the same face, the black hair, the skin and then same aura, with the only difference being their clothing.

Chifuyu who just went home to get some rest from a long day of work found an unexpected woman who nails all her physical appearance perfectly inside her house. It was like she was another Chifuyu only that she is wearing a black tight suit, the exact one that the former wore when an American force assaulted the IS academy a while ago.

That clothing is now being worn by this imposter in front of her who had the gall to break in on her house and stay as if the house was hers.  
However, Chifuyu saw one prominent difference between the two of them and that is the black bracelet on right wrist of the woman wearing the black tight suit.

That black bracelet is very identical to the appearance of the standby form of her own IS, the [Kurazakura] which is currently sealed under the academy.

(Is that my [Kurazakura]? No, it's still currently in the academy, but what that woman has is definitely a [Kurazakura] also… a fake?)

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at the imposter.

"So… who the hell are you? Some clone sent to kill me by Phantom Task or one of Tabane's cheap tricks?" Chifuyu bit out those words bitterly, she was not at all pleased by this unexpected surprise.  
The other Chifuyu she was talking to however said nothing, only maintaining the devious looking smile on her face. It wbecame clear that she had something in mind, something unpleasant.  
That intention rouses Chifuyu's worry more than the mystery about who this doppelganger really is. 

"Where's Ichika?"

Chifuyu narrows her eyes when her little brother was brought up by the woman in front of her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see him."  
The simplistic reply made Chifuyu even more wary than she ever was.  
Actually this is the first time she ever felt threatened, she had faced great dangers in the past but none of those managed to make her at least feel afraid, that until she met this other Chifuyu.

The strong and somewhat corrupted presence she is exuding warns Chifuyu that she is not to be taken lightly.

"The house is as exactly the same as mine… guess this dimension is very much similar to mine…" The other Chifuyu smiles as she looks around.

"I'll make sure to learn cooking so at least I can serve some for Ichika when I settle in."  
The statement somehow made Chifuyu's blood boil, the gist of those words were becoming obvious.

"And just what does that mean?" Chifuyu clenched her fists, loud snapping sounds resounded inside the silent living of the Orimura house.

However Chifuyu was not prepared at all for the answer…

"Why I thought you wouldn't ask… I'm here to take your place…"  
With a wicked smile, the other Chifuyu answered.

"Really… to take my place? Sigh…"

Chifuyu drops all of her expressions, but she walked towards a displayed katana near the stairs. She lifted it up from its display and drew out the gleaming blade from its scabbard.

"And what kind of authority do you have to decide that?" Now extensively angry, Chifuyu spoke in a calm manner but was clearly showing the rage burning behind her seemingly nonchalant expression.

The other Chifuyu drew a katana as well from her back hip, as a response to the action of the other Chifuyu.

"Of course what else there must be… other than me being his sister."

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed signifying that her ire just took new heights, she is so angry that words did not come out her mouth now rather all those were pent up, further boiling down her raging anger.

But the imposter doesn't seem to be bothered of her state; it was obvious just from her uncaring expression that she is very much enjoying the anger of Chifuyu.

"Don't even try it… I have been in your shoes before, I know where this carelessness leads to... so just surrender and die… all of this is for Ichika's life after all…"

Without any warning, the other Chifuyu dashed towards Chifuyu blowing through the furniture like they were nothing but paper, her katana gleaming ominously, reflecting Chifuyu's neck like a mirror.

"Tch!"

The sharp sound of two blades resounded as two katanas collided.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos: Correction and Assimilation

A/N: Finally an update for this story, it has been so long since I wrote an update for this one. Mainly because of me focusing on my main story, Truth Be Told, I have forgotten to write for this story. But now, after thinking about it what to do with what I left off in the 2nd chapter, I finally concocted a perfect scenario to continue the story with. XD

This is chapter is going to be mainly a battle… between the two onee-sans everyone knows about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 3: Battling the Mistake

The metallic sounds of two Katanas clashing echoed loudly inside the Orimura household as the two Chifuyus furiously swung at each other.

The deadly dance brought nothing but absolute destruction to anything that steered near, the furniture, the walls, floors and the roof of the first floor all of them weren't spared from the Katanas that are being held by the two women.

"That's pretty good… even without fighting for a long time; you kept your edge at its sharpest."

"Thanks for the compliment you fake."

Chifuyu turned her sword sideways and swung hard horizontally enough that a powerful gust was created, sweeping the debris in the destroyed living and breaking the glass doors and windows.

That powerful attack though did not at all affect the other Chifuyu; she merely smiled sinisterly at the other her and dusted off her shoulder.

"Fake? Now that's rude. For your information, I'm not a fake I'm just as real as you are. The correct term to refer to me is invader… not fake."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it means… I'm an invader and I'm here to take what's rightfully mine. So don't get in my way." The smile of the other Chifuyu quickly transformed into a depraved grin, not even intending to hide what corrupted feelings are oozing from her twisted gaze. This actually rattles Chifuyu, never has she seen an expression full of corruption and desperation. It was like the other her was trying her best to reach for something but keep on failing. Chifuyu couldn't fathom what caused her other self to be this insane but one thing that she is sure about is that she won't let this twisted facsimile get what she wants.

(I must end her right here!)

Chifuyu's instincts called for a quick disposal of her enemy, she changed her stance fast into Iaido and jumped towards her identical opponent while spinning in mid-air.

"Oh?"

The other Chifuyu grinned confidently, she leaped also meeting Chifuyu in a mid-air confrontation.

The former swung first but the latter however was ready with the block, however it wasn't much of a block because before the swing of the other Chifuyu drew close, Chifuyu was already gone and suddenly appeared like a ghost behind her doppelganger.

"Ougi… Taki Tatsu."

Chifuyu strength all poured into her arms which made possible for her to draw it with speeds far exceeding even her fastest swinging speed. A sword slash that cannot be beaten it terms of speed and power that is builds through its impossible speed.

But her opponent knew of it as well, she knew of it too well.

"!"

Insisted of slicing off flesh, Chifuyu's blade instead was met by a katana positioned on the path of her swing in more than half of a moment. Because of its speed, Chifuyu was sure that her attack would go through any form of blocks and hit straight into the body of her opponent, however here she is looking at the result that she didn't think was possible.

"Taki Tatsu… ah yes… we used this technique in the 1st Mondo Grosso… this technique goes so well with [Kurazakura] as well." The other Chifuyu looked back at Chifuyu with a grin as they remained suspended in mid-air for a while now when in truth it's just been seconds.

"Is that so… then I guess you know about what follows."

The fake lost her smile.

"Ougi… Saigo Sasayaki." Chifuyu suddenly dropped down to the floor and kicked off from the floor with so much force that it was left cratered. Not even a second has passed but Chifuyu already closed the distance between her and her enemy who is still in mid-air.

"Damn it!" The fake grinned, knowing that this time the speed of this next swing will truly be unblockable, she knows the technique of course.

The neighborhood of the Orimura residence was disturbed as an explosion blew off from the roof of the house and every window from the first and second floor of the house was blown off. Many of the neighbors went out of the houses and peered on their windows and looked at the now smoking and damaged Orimura residence.

"Call the authorities… something is happening on the house of the Orimura siblings."

Fearing of an explosion caused by gas leak the neighbors called the authorities in order to prevent it from getting any worse; little did they know that what truly caused it was far from what they are imagining.

In the first floor, Chifuyu landed on the floor after landing her second attack one that has more speed and power to it. The attack was powerful enough to cause a powerful burst of force escaping from every window and opening in the house.

That technique was used as well by her during the Mondo Grosso, by forcefully shifting all her weight downwards, Chifuyu quickly lands on the ground and kicks off with all her strength building up speed and power at the same time all culminating in a blindingly fast arcing swing of her sword.

"… Damn…"

But even though knowing that her attack landed, Chifuyu's expression was far from being one that belonged to a victorious fighter because she knew her opponent is still not defeated.

"!"

Another explosion was heard, it was the sound of a concrete being broken and then it was followed by another. The wall on the far side of the living room, directly in front of Chifuyu was blown to bits but no one came out of the smoke.

"Saigo Sasayaki…"

By the time Chifuyu heard the warning, it was already too late.

The other Chifuyu performed a similar technique to what Chifuyu did earlier, only this time the stepping ground is the wall.

Another powerful explosion rocked the Orimura house, this time blowing a hole on the wall of the first floor of the house.

Chifuyu was thrown out of the house and finally hits an electrical post on other side of the street. Chifuyu winced in pain when the pain of her wound, a slash mark going on her stomach, started to gnaw on her senses. Blood began pouring, soaking her uniform.

"She knows that as well… how the hell was she able to know my own techniques…"

Chifuyu gathered her strength again, returning her grip on her katana and there she slowly stood up. The long wound on her abdomen didn't go deep that it would be fatal but still she received a wound that would cause bleeding but despite that Chifuyu managed to stand up as if the wound she received was comparable to a scratch.

"Amazing… seeing sturdiness in you that is similar to my own is pretty amusing to watch." The other Chifuyu is now on top of the post Chifuyu had hit, staring down at the latter with her depraved stare.

"What are you?" Chifuyu didn't even bother with anything else and went straight to asking the question.

The other her merely laughed off the question, as if finding it very comical.

"Come on… don't tell me I'm slow in this dimension. You should've clue of who I maybe be by now." The other Chifuyu jumped down the post, landing right in front of Chifuyu.

Both women glared at each other for a few moments, not moving just starting at each other with nothing but violent intentions lacing their eyes.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you… I thought that just looking at me would be enough…" The other Chifuyu didn't hesitate and swung her katana right at Chifuyu, intending to behead the latter.

The swing was fast, extremely fast but still Chifuyu jumped away moments before it cut her.

"I already have a clue on what you are… but I just need a confirmation." Chifuyu snarled at her clone.

The latter grew quiet for a moment and then started laughing in maniacal way.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Well… if you want to know the truth… I can tell you one important part of it…" The other Chifuyu grinned even wider, this time her malign intentions are openly showing making her look very terrifying.

"I am you from another dimension and I came here to take my brother."

Now speaking like a possessed person, the other Chifuyu lets out a bellow so eerie it made Chifuyu cringe and then made her even angrier than before.

The mention of Ichika being the target of her twisted dimensional twin, sparked protectiveness and anger that Chifuyu hasn't felt before. In her mind, there is nothing more that she wants than to murder this psychopath in front of her.

The warmth in her eyes died down, leaving nothing more but a linger cold of brutality.

"That's it. Now I can't even see the difference is between us." The other Chifuyu laughed, amused of the anger the other her was showing.

"Silence."

Without warning Chifuyu slashes her enemy from the shoulders down to her left side.

"Eh?" The wound was indeed damaging and painful but the other Chifuyu reacted to it with a grin and then she retaliates with strike to Chifuyu's wound in her stomach by using the butt of her sword.

Chifuyu didn't take a step back instead and goes in again and unleashes a flurry of sword stabs against her enemy. Of course the other Chifuyu retaliated with the same technique, matching the furious stabs Chifuyu was throwing at her.

The two thrust their sword at each other with tremendous speed, creating wind surges around them as if they were surrounded by a tornado. The deafening sounds of two swords filled the air like a continuous roar of thunder and lastly the sparks of the grinding of the blades served as the icing to make the violent and bloody scene between the two identical looking women all the more gruesome and hypnotic to watch at the same time.

"Ahahahahaha!"

The other Chifuyu laughed at the deadlock between her and Chifuyu dragged on. Their katanas are beginning to graze and stab each other the longer their deadlock went on.

Their cheeks, sides, arms, shoulders, legs, all were started to get grazed as the blade from the other stabs through and grazes the other's body. Their blood began to stain the concrete, threatening to paint it entirely red.

Suddenly, an abrupt end to the deadlock of their swords happened, the two Chifuyu's jumped away from each now full of slits and slash marks all over their blood, dripping blood.

"Do you want to kill me Chifuyu? Foolish… you think you know what's best for Ichika? Do you? You know nothing? That's why I'm taking him away from you… you careless and failure as a big sister!"

The other Chifuyu roared in anger, she quickly lunged against Chifuyu with swung at her hard. Chifuyu blocked it but she was out powered as the other Chifuyu pushed her backward, driving her towards the open street but half way to it, the other Chifuyu pushed off Chifuyu disrupting her guard and proceeded to knock her away with one powerful sword thrust.

"Guhhh!" Chifuyu was sent tumbling towards road, she managed to stop herself from rolling on the ground but then she received a surprise attack in the form of katana going through her right shoulder.

"What's the matter… you suddenly dropped your guard!" The fake lifted Chifuyu while she is still impaled on her sword and flung her to the on the far side of the intersection, but Chifuyu was flung with so much power that she went through the solid wall and went through a house. Luckily the house was empty of its inhabitants, making the risk of any casualties small.

"That one hurt." Getting up from the wrecked living where she crashed in. The puncture on her shoulder let loose a lot of her blood, however it didn't do much to deter Chifuyu from moving, instead she took it without letting an ounce of agony to taint her expression. The same cold and uncaring face remained unchanged.

"!"

An ominous feeling struck Chifuyu, she quickly jumped away just in time to avoid the dive attack from her doppelganger from above. Like a meteor, the other Chifuyu blasted through the roof with ease and smashed down her katana with such force it destroyed the floor and blasted the furniture to bits.

"As expected… fighting myself is the only fun fight I can have!" The other Chifuyu blasted out of the smoke, lunging towards the real one.

"Guh!" Steeling her resolve, Chifuyu grabbed her katana's hilt with both hands, preparing herself to take the attack of her enemy head on.

The block was successful, Chifuyu stopped the attack of her enemy but in turn she was forced down to her knees.

"Oh? What's this… you can do better that this… I would know because we're the same!" The other Chifuyu pressed down her sword.

That snuffed out whatever remained of Chifuyu's cool, she stood up and deflected the katana of her opponent and then quickly spun to deliver a clear slash to the stomach of her opponent. But it was not to be…

The shrill metallic sounds of blades colliding filled the air as Chifuyu strike was promptly blocked the sword with her scabbard.

"You should've expected that."

The fake grinned, but also Chifuyu did so as well.

"I did… question is… did you expect this." Chifuyu's own scabbard was sent flying to the side of her enemy, sending the latter flying to the wall going through it and crashing to the kitchen.

Chifuyu then followed it up by dashing towards the fake, with her scabbard and katana thrust in front of her, crossed like the scissor.

"Your face is irritating; it needs to cut severed from your shoulders." Like a ghost, hovering towards her victim Chifuyu seemed like he glided on the floor towards the other Chifuyu who is still pinned to the wall.

Her aim is the neck and she wants to scissor it off her with katana and her scabbard, however a sword went in between the katana and scabbard.

"Eh? Are you really trying to kill me with that old technique? Honestly, that was when we we're still in middleschool. Grow up." The fake pushed Chifuyu off and then dashed forward then went to duck, finding a clear spot to stab Chifuyu's stomach.

But to the surprise of the other Chifuyu, the real one suddenly vanished like a specter as the sword stabbed forward.

"!"

The fake turned her eyes to the left and she saw Chifuyu there, it was already too late to do anything. The sharp pain of a blade slashing her side was felt by the other Chifuyu.

The attack sent her out of the house by blowing through the walls of the walls and into the street. The wound on her side was deep and reached her internal organs.

She touched her sides and found her hand red with her own blood but this didn't even stop her at all, she merely licked the blood with interest.

"This pain doesn't even compare to losing Ichika… therefore I don't feel anything from it." The fake laughed off the pain she is feeling and readied herself to lunge back into the house but before she could, the police that have been called to respond to the battle she and Chifuyu caused arrived and they all hurriedly went out of their vehicles and aimed their firearms at her.

"Stop right there! Hands up or we'll shoot."

The fake Chifuyu stood in the middle of the street surrounded on both sides by the all in all 25 policemen all armed with automatic weapons.

Thinking about the situation, the other Chifuyu took advantage of the cover of the night to quickly activate the visor of her clothes. Since she is wearing a battle suit that comes with a visor, she quickly used it to protect her identity.

(If these troublesome police saw my face, they would definitely mark the Chifuyu here as the suspect or at least be suspicious of her… I may be stupid but I have to be the bad guy here.)

With the plan she hatched, the fake suddenly turned her gaze towards the police.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the police officers screamed as he placed a finger on the trigger. But before he could pull the trigger or say anything else a blade stabbed through his neck.

"You're noisy." The robotic voice of the other Chifuyu terrified the other police offers who are shocked of how fast one of them was dispatched.

"Now who's next?"

The taunt from the other Chifuyu caused the rest of the petrified police officers to go back to reality, they then quickly fired at their masked enemy but they can't hit her. The other Chifuyu nimbly jumped and dashed side to side, avoiding all bullets coming her way. All they did was waste bullets as one by one the other Chifuyu slaughtered them with ease.

In just a span of a minute the other Chifuyu dispatched 12 police officers, leaving only 13 more on the other side of the street to take care of.

"Kill her!" The remaining police officers opened fire without hesitation, but the raining of bullet did little to deter the death that's coming for them.

To their horror, their attacker suddenly vanished in their sight; they can't locate her as she instantly puffed out of existence like a smoke and unfortunately for them, reappeared above them diving like an eagle that's about to snatch her prey.

A police officer was suddenly cut in half with one swing and then another one; the murderous streak went on without stop. The remaining 13 officers out of the 25 were shrunk down to 2 and they are now awaiting their grim fate as the other Chifuyu approached them slowly with her katana gleaming ominously.

They have already dropped their guns and are now crawling on the ground like wounded prey waiting for their predator to come and bite them on the throat. Despite the certainty of the situation, a moment of salvation came for the two surviving police officers; a leaking LPG tank was thrown right in front of the other Chifuyu.

"Oh?"

The leak of the tank suddenly caught flames and then promptly exploded. The two police officers were thrown for short distance, but still they both managed to escape even though they are shaken by their close proximity to the explosion.

As the two police officers survived the explosion, the other Chifuyu who is the closest to it was thrown 10 meters back and hits the top of the police vehicle but never got burned. Her battle suit blotted out most of the force and the flames of the LPG that exploded on her face earlier. Her visor was the only one that's damaged; a crack riddled its left side completely, so she removed it and crushed it thoroughly.

"!"

She quickly jumped away from the car when she sensed danger was coming at her from above.

Chifuyu came crashing down and sliced the car in half.

"Missed me." The other Chifuyu is already far away from the car when Chifuyu sliced it in half, she then threw her katana right at the engine of the sliced police car.

The blade pierced the fuel tank, sparks spewed the flammable fuel inside the tank and it result in an even bigger explosion.

"Tch!" Chifuyu quickly jumped away from the car, barely managed to get out of the explosion's radius and unlike the other Chifuyu, she didn't have the battle suit to protect her from fiery detonations. So now, even though Chifuyu managed to avoid being caught by the explosion, she sustained burns on her hands and neck, the left sleeve of her uniform was scorched.

"!"

Chifuyu didn't have a second to rest as the fake quickly lunged at her, engaging her again in a furious blade dance.

The bloody duel between the two women dragged on, the two quickly covered ground around the suburban area, destroying anything that was unfortunate to have steer too close to their dance. The fight is even but without warning, the other Chifuyu suddenly gained the upper hand. She smashed her katana at Chifuyu, the latter managed to block the powerful swing but she was pushed all the way towards another wall.

"Got you!" The fake pinned Chifuyu on the wall with such force that it began to crack and hollow.

"You seem to have more wounds than I do. What's the matter, getting tired?" The other Chifuyu taunted as she continued to push Chifuyu to the wall.

"No, I'm just getting started!"

Chifuyu suddenly reversed the situation, she stormed out of her cornered position and this time pressed the other Chifuyu to the wall.

"What I'm really getting tired of is your face… so let me rip that off for you." Chifuyu snarled in anger and pushed the other Chifuyu right through the wall. She then leaped up, planning to stab her enemy who is on the ground.

The other Chifuyu however rolled away, avoiding the strike and then lunges forward to deliver a stab right on Chifuyu's face. Chifuyu shifted her head to the right avoiding the fatal stab but sudden the sword was retracted and it grazed the side of Chifuyu's face.

"Tch!" Chifuyu retaliates with a lunge and then draws her sword quickly, aimed at the body of her imposter but it was blocked but it still resulted to the other Chifuyu being thrown through the wall not far behind her.

Chifuyu pursued her opponent relentlessly.

The skirmish between the two continued on with the neighborhood suffering the casualties due to the furious battle between the two women.

Soon more and more police came in response to the widening destruction in the area but none of them were able to catch the two who are responsible.

As the commotion in the city began to get bigger and bigger, the news of it reaches the media and inevitably it lead to Ichika in the IS academy seeing it.

Inside his room, Ichika is already packing his things so that he can go home and meet his sister. The wall-mounted TV in his room was on and there the news about what destruction in the area where his house was in came on in an emergence broadcast.

Ichika who zipped his bag closed stopped when he saw the destruction in the community where he lived in. The destroyed houses were showed, the police and the statements of the scared people who had been in the community.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika quickly grabbed his cellphone on his bed and dialed his sister's number but no answer. He repeated the call several times but still no answer.

"I have to go there!" Ichika didn't even grab his bag, he just ran out of the room frantically. In his mind, Ichika only wanted to see his sister safe and sound. Ichika ignored the girls who greeted and called out for him, he just ran towards the rail car station that is quite far from the dorms but it didn't bother Ichika at all, he just ran.

Ichika arrived in the rail car station and quickly boarded the one that was about to leave for the city.

"Chifuyu-nee… answer." Ichika tried to call again, hopefully now his big sister would answer but still no answer came. The failure to contact his sister only served to agitate Ichika even more.

Normally he wouldn't be this worried for his big sister; he knows that no one would be able to defeat her. She is the strongest woman in the world. But right now a strange fear has challenged that confidence, something Ichika can't point out compelled him to go and find his sister or else something might happen to her.

The ride on the rail car is quite quick since it only takes minutes before it arrives in the city but to Ichika the ride seemed to have been the longest one he took. It was like the distance seems to lengthen as the rail car moved forward.

If the rail car took a second later in arriving into the other end of the station, Ichika would've lost his patience and blasted through the rail car with [Byakushiki] and fly to the city. Luckily the rail car arrived in the other end and Ichika quickly stormed out towards the city.

Somewhere in the city, the two Chifuyu went on with their vicious fight, now both in the city.

"Just die already!" The other Chifuyu again managed to successfully stab Chifuyu on her stomach but the latter retaliated by stabbing her own sword at her enemy's stomach.

"I could say the same to you." Chifuyu growled at the other Chifuyu.

The two smashed their foreheads together and glared at each other so intensely with blades stabbed into their stomach. The pain of their stomachs being stabbed didn't even register in their minds, all that they could feel right now is the anger and the desire to destroy each other.

Their blood ran down from their wounds as they both stabbed their swords deeper into each other. The standoff went on for a few seconds before the two suddenly drew the swords from each other's body, spilling blood on the ground and then again swung at each other.

Both their swords met, creating a very loud sound of metal colliding, sparks flew like from the meeting of the two blades. The two however pushed the sword towards each other, wanting again the deliver a hopeful final blow but instead what happened is something far more than that.

Chifuyu stab managed to puncture something in right forearm of the other Chifuyu. An armor plate cover that forearm of the other Chifuyu however Chifuyu's sword was able to go through it and slash something inside it.

The other Chifuyu noticed it as well and was immediately shocked by it and of course Chifuyu did so as well, the expression on the face of her enemy ushered surprise and ominous feeling in her.

"Damn it!"

That was all the other Chifuyu could say when her forearm, where Chifuyu's sword is stabbed began to glow so bright it blinded everything.

What was inside on the forearm armor of the other Chifuyu is the thing that allowed her to come in this dimension, the Intra-dimensional device, the small black box that she got from Tabane.

Untold amounts of energy are inside the said box and now all of that was released into the world.

No one in Tokyo could ignore the blinding light that suddenly blanketed it, it was so bright that it made everything else disappear; Ichika who also saw it couldn't help but turn away and cover his eyes. But inside he knew that whatever it is, he needed to go there because he felt his sister's presence on where the light was originated.

"Chifuyu-nee wait for me…"

While he can't even see anything, Ichika still bravely swore to find Chifuyu.

Soon the light died down, everything returned to normal. The rest of the Tokyo's populace were confused and didn't know what to do, but Ichika he quickly darted towards the direction of the light, to its point of origin.

Ichika ran there without stopping, exhaustion or any other thing for that matter seemed invisible to him, to him there is nothing more important than him seeing his big sister safe and sound. In all honesty though, Ichika doesn't even have one ounce of concrete evidence to believe that his big sister would be there, only his instinct told him that and he readily believe it.

Ichika run through a few blocks before he arrived in place that stopped him in his tracks.

In front of him is an alien place where nothing was present but a crater, a large crater measuring up to a mile in radius and a mile in depth and in its center is a lone woman, unconscious and visibly injured. Upon seeing the woman, Ichika quickly run towards her.

That woman was none other than his big sister, Chifuyu Orimura.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika ran down the crater towards his sister.

Upon arriving on her side, Ichika suddenly lifted her upper body and cradled her.

"Chifuyu-nee… wake up! Please wake up!" Ichika called out to his big sister, hoping that she will open her eyes and give him a smile saying that she is okay.

For a few minutes, Chifuyu didn't responded but after a minute her eyes moved and slowly opened.

"Chifuyu-nee! You're alright!" Ichika hugged his big sister gently.

"I thought I lost you." Ichika almost cried as he expressed his worry, but Chifuyu on the other hand was left clueless as to what happened. She looked around her and there she began to realize it.

"!"

Remembering what happened earlier, Chifuyu suddenly sat up surprising her brother.

(That woman… was she…)

She then made a sly looking smile.

(So she got imprisoned inside the cube huh? Well this is work out for me either way...)

She look at the small black box that's still in her forearm gauntlet and instinctively hid it from Ichika.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

"It's nothing... Ichika, its nothing. It's been a long, long time since we embraced so let's do it now." Chifuyu ignored her brother's concerns and proceeded to give him a tender hug.

A little confused Ichika returned the hug. But in the corner of his mind, he felt a little strange about his sister.

(Chifuyu-nee... she seemed... different today...)

**A/N: Okay I've placed the real ending, the earlier one was a bit too confusing for everyone so I just changed it for convenience sake and hope that this clears things. XD**


End file.
